wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti Malice
Ti Malice is a joker-ace able to control others as "mounts". Some of the known mounts of Ti-Malice include: *Blaise Jeannot Andrieux *Ezili-je-Rouge *Harvey Kant *Hiram Worchester *François Duvalier *Sascha Starfin *Taureau *Water Lily History The entity known as Ti Malice was born in to a poor mother in Haiti. His wild card turned while he was in utero and his first "mount" was his mother whom he was able to control. After he was born he continued to take new mounts, at one point even controlling the President-for-Life, François "Papa Doc" Duvalier. By the mid 1980s his primary mount was Ezili-je-Rouge, a beautiful Haitian prostitute. When the WHO Wild Card fact finding tour visited Haiti in 1986, Ti Malice decided to use the opportunity to relocate to the United States. He took Hiram Worchester as a mount and had himself smuggled back to the US. In New York, Ti Malice took various mounts including Jane "Water Lily" Dow and Sascha Starfin, and was able to keep his presence hidden for many months. Events in New York caused him to abandon the city while the 1988 Democratic Convention in Atlanta was capturing headlines, so he moved his mounts to Atlanta where Worchester had been serving as a delegate for the Hartmann campaign. There he also captured Jay Ackroyd and Blaise Andrieux, and wasted no time in delighting in the the boy's mind control power. When he attempted to claim Ackroyd as a mount however, the detective managed to break free of Blaise's control long enough to teleport Ti Malice into a scene from one of his nightmares. The joker survived by taking a humanoid nightmare creature for a mount. He eventually discovered that the strange world that he had been thrust into was also that which the Highwayman used as his Short Cut. Periodic visits by Bruckner's lorry presented a unique opportunity for escape, and so Ti Malice built a force of native creatures with the intent to overpower the man and escape back to Earth. When he finally did stop the rig however, he found it also defended by Billy Ray and the Midnight Angel, and was ultimately killed when Ray crushed his skull with an archaic morning star from Bruckner's arsenal. Wild Card Traits Ti Malice achieves sustenance and mobility by attaching himself to the necks of his victims, who he refers to as "mounts". When he is attached to a mount they experience an overwhelming sense of bliss and Ti Malice is able to control their actions, effectively becoming the dominant personality for their body. The mount's own personality is submerged, unable to control their own body but fully aware of what is going on. When Ti Malice disconnects from a mount they are left with a feeling of anxiety and a desire to experience his "kiss" again. This feeling functions as a powerful addiction which keeps his mounts loyal to him even when he is not connected. Appearance Ti Malice is a joker with a small, shrivelled body somewhat resembling a fetus. He has a round mouth with a single large piercing tooth protruding from the overbite, but no jaw. Within the mouth is a bifurcated tongue used to leech blood from the carotid artery of a mount. He has weak arms and legs and is unable to survive for long away from a mount. Personality Ti Malice is a totally amoral hedonist who spends his life seeking out sensations, both pleasurable and painful, which he experiences vicariously through his host mounts. He regards humanity as a completely inferior species and calls his mounts, "it". Selected Reading * - "Beasts of Burden" * * * Category:Villains